Digimon frontier (A fronteira agora está aberta)
by mariavitoria409
Summary: Após muitos anos desda última vez que estiveram no digimundo os Digiescolhidos são convocados mais uma vez! essa aventura estará cercada por revelações e aparições de várias lendas do digimundo incluído o surgimento do 7 Mestre do digimundo que mudará suas vidas para sempre.
1. Sim ou Não?

**_Sim ou não?_**

(Ophanimon)Tudo estava normal naquele mundo e já faziam 6 anos desda última vez que aquelas crianças foram ao digimundo, mais agora vamos precisar deles uma outra vez...

Takuya-(pensamento). Tudo parecia normal com um lindo dia de sol era o início da Primavera, tão calmo, diferente daqueles dias no digimundo em que tivemos diversas aventuras. Era como se eu estivesse vivo lá.

Izumi- Takuya?

Izume coloca a mão no ombro do Takuya.

Izume- você está bem? estava em outro lugar é?

Takuya- hum? é... bem... (coçando o rosto) é talvez... he he he.

Takuya- escuta... Izume você é o Koji estão tendo algo sério?

Izume- hum? porque isso agora?

Takuya- não é nada não, foi curiosidade, é que você ando um pouco distante só isso.

Izume- UE só porquê eu estou distante não quer dizer que eu esteja gostando do Koji você não acha?

Takuya- bem... foi mal.

Izume- Sabe, uma coisa você tem razão! eu estou sentindo alguma coisa por ele, mais não que ele vá notar... (Izume olha pro chão cabisbaixa)

Takuya- entendo, bem chegamos.

Takuya e Izume chegam ao Colégio, agora os dois estudavam juntos e faziam o 3 médio, JP estava fazendo cursinhos para entrar numa faculdade, Tommy estava fazendo o 1ano do ensino médio junto com Takuya e Izume e Koji e Coite estavam em outra escola e também estavam cursando o 3 ano.

Tommy- oi gente.

Izume- oi Tommy você está ficando bem bonito heim?

Tommy- Aaaa Izume deixe disso (Tommy da uma risada abafada e abaixa a cabeça envergonhado)

Takuya- Vamos! estamos atrasados.

[Todos seguem para suas salas]

Professora- vocês trouxeram a lição da semana passada? Takuya?

Takuya- A não.. droga!

Izume- Oque foi? por acaso você esqueceu a lição de novo? [tom sarcástico]

Takuya- engraçadinha! mais foi isso mesmo, hum?

Izume- oque foi?

Takuya- uma mensagem!

(Nesse momento a expressão de Takuya muda, uma mistura de confusão com alegria)

Izume- Takuya? tudo bem?? mais oque?

Takuya- oque foi?

Izume- Uma mensagem!?

Takuya- Izume rápido! Leia agora!!

Izume- Calma! espera!

{[Mensagem] Digiescolhidos! venho a vocês pedir novamente sua ajuda! O digimundo agora passa por uma transição devido a espera do 7 Mestre do digimundo e a jornada a partir de agora será mais difícil! colocando suas vidas em risco! Izume Orimoto você deseja vir? sim ou não?}

Izume- Takuya?!? É uma mensagem da Mestra Ophanimon!

[Nesse momento Izume aperta a opção "SIM"]

Izume- olha! outra mensagem!

Takuya- e oque diz? (Takuya responde a opção "SIM")

{ Esteja na estação as 8h 30! }

Takuya- Aaa droga! a estação fica a uns 20 min da que! e agora são 8h 18 como vamos chegar a tempo!

Izume- Calma Takuya! ainda temos que avisar os outros!

Takuya- eles também são Digiescolhidos!

Izume- é daí?

Takuya- eles também devem ter recebido a mensagem não acha?

Izume- tá tudo bem! mais como vamos sair da escola gênio?

Takuya- Nossa?! é mesmo!

( Nesse momento o alarme e incêndio toca e Tommy aparece na porta da sala deles )

Izume- Tommy pelo amor de Deus não me diga que foi você?

Tommy- vocês também receberam a mensagem não é?

Takuya- Sim.

Izume- Não mude de assunto rapazinho! isso não se faz!

Tommy- era o único geito!e disse que queria ir ao banheiro e pan! eu toquei o alarme, he he.

Takuya- então vamos! estamos perdendo o tempo aque!

Izume- tá tudo bem! mais depois vamos falar desse seu comportamento, acho que aqueles garotos te coloca em em mal caminho!

Takuya- tá bom Izume! mais desde quando você virou mãe dele?

Izume- AAA não enche!

Tommy- vamos logo! não era vocês que estavam com pressa?

Takuya- tá! vamos.

(os três aproveitam o alarme para sair da escola sem maiores problemas e ao chegar no terminal...)

Izume- eu não acredito!

Takuya- oque foi?

[Izume cora o rosto e se esconde atrás do Takuya]

Tommy- AAA eu já sei! olha lá Takuya aquele alí não é o Koji?

Takuya- tem razão Tommy é ele mesmo! e parece que Coite e JP estão com ele também.

Izume- calem a boca vocês dois!

Takuya- Calma Izume! a gente só tava brincando!

Izume- é! mais esse tipo de brincadeira eu dispenso.

Koji- Takuya?

Takuya- oi? vocês também foram chamados?

Koji- sim! mais temos que nos apressar!

Takuya- Ok.

Koji- Izume você ficou muito muito bonita.

Izume- ooobri...gado! você também!

Tommy- oque?

Izume- silêncio! vamos indo!

JP- Vejo que você continua mandona.

Izume- JP!!!

Coite- andem logo oh vocês vão ficar pra trás!

Izume e JP respondem ao mesmo tempo.

Certo!!

(Eles seguem rumo ao elevador)

Takuya- será que ainda funciona?

Koji- eu não sei!

(Nesse momento o elevador abre sozinho)

Coite- Nossa! é a primeira vez que eu vó ao digimundo assim.

Izume- poxa Coite.

Coite- Não tudo bem! me desculpa por deixar vocês cabisbaixos

Koji- vocês já terminaram?

Takuya- poxa Koji como você é sensível!

Koji- Sei... mais não temos tempo pra isso agora!

Coite- ok irmãozinho !

(Todos entraram no elevador e seguem rumo ao trem vermelho)

Takuya- então é isso! vamos ao digimundo pessoal!

JP- Sabe! não precisa falar como se fosse nosso líder ou coisa do tipo, só vamos embarcar logo!

Tommy- Nossa JP como você é estraga prazeres.

JP- AAA Tommy! mais é verdade ele até fez uma pose!

Takuya- é... eu ainda to aque!

Izume- Vamos vocês três! ou vocês vão ficar pra trás!

(O trem começa a andar)

Takuya,Tommy,JP- ESPERAAAAAA...

( **_E assim os jovens dão início a sua jornada rumo ao digimundo_** )


	2. Um mundo novo

**_Um_** ** _mundo novo_**

[Após uma longa viagem de trem os Digiescolhidos se aproximam do digimundo, mas algo estava diferente desda última vez estiveram lá.]

Takuya- têm alguma coisa errada.

Izume- hum?... oque?

Takuya- lembra que dá primeira vez haviam vários digimons voando por aí?

Izume- bem... sim porque?

Takuya- pois é! agora não vejo nenhum deles.

Tommy- pensando bem... agora que você falo.

Koji- francamente! eles não são obrigados a voar todo dia não é?

Coite- **KOJI!**

Koji- mais vocês sabe, que é verdade e além do mais Ophanimon disse não mensagem que o digimundo passava por uma mudança ou algo tipo!

JP- bem... chegamos! chegamos ao digimundo!

Izume- Nossa JP! você está bem empolgado! hehe

JP- claro que sim! você também não está ?

Nesse momento o trem para numa estação com uma aparecia rústica, haviam muitas flores que adornavam cada parada e um vento muito agradável que bagunçada as flores e arrancavam-lhe as pétalas deixando o ambiente lindo e agradável, ao mesmo tempo que não se via ninguém em toda a extensão do terminal a não ser uma figura lá ao longe que parecia um homem de média estatura loiro que usava umas roupas brancas e chapéu pontudo como de uma bruxa.

JP- olha lá! um humano!

[ ** _Todos olham na direção da figura estranha ao longe_** ]

Takuya- como isso é possível?

Son- ei vocês aí! venham logo, pois não temos muito tempo!

Koji- espera um pouco! quem é você?

Son- hum? quem sou eu?

Koji- foi oque eu perguntei!

Son- bem... nós já nos vimos e não me admira vocês não me reconhecerem, até porque naquela época e costumava a ter outra aparência.

Takuya- como assim outra aparência? afinal quem é você?

Son- Eu sou servo do Mestre Seraphimon, eu sou Sorcerymon!

(Todos falam ao mesmo tempo)- **_Oque???..._**

Son- bem agora que sabem que sou eu vamos nadando não temos mais tempo a perder aque!

Takuya- espera! como você mudou de aparência? porque agora você está parecendo um humano!

Son- bem, enguanto a isso prometo que os metres iram responder a qualquer pergunta que tiverem! por hora vamos indo!

Takuya- Mais!

Koji- Takuya! vamos... você ouviu ele está com pressa e deve ter um motivo não acha?

Takuya- está bem! aliás qual o seu nome?

Son- é Son!

[Son era uma homem de mais ou menos 1.70, alvo, loiro e tinha olhos azuis bem vivos, usava uma blusa branca de botões e de mangás curtas com uma calça meia acinzentada o qual um cinto Preto de fivela dourada se destacava, também usava um pano azulado em volta do pescoço que combria sutilmente o rosto, e usava um sapato social Preto isso sem falar no chapéu pontudo que era branco com ser interior violeta.]

Após um longo caminho nenhum deles fez se quer uma pergunta, até que chegaram a um Castelo e uma mulher estava parada, mais quem será ela?

Son- bem chegamos...

Takuya- esse Castelo? parece o do Mestre Seraphimon, mais não ficava no terminal da floresta?

Son- sim! mais devido aos últimos acontecimentos ele foi movido pra cá.

Izumi- como alguém consegui mover um Castelo?

Son- (dá uma risada abafada) vocês vão ver o verdadeiro poder de digimon lendário

Koji- como assim um digimon lendário?

Son- tudo com o seu momento meu caro...

JP- bem chegamos! mais que é essa senhora?

Ophanimon- senhora? como assim senhora? Eu aparenta ser tão velha assim?

JP- Não não... não foi isso que eu quis dizer! (seu rosto fica vermelho) mais a sua voz me parece familiar, eu te conheço?

Ophanimon- ( com um descreto sorriso) sim JP! a um bom tempo e não me admira vocês não se lembrarem de mim, naquela época estávamos em outras circunstâncias.

Koji- então quem é você afinal?

Ophanimon- EU SOU OPHANIMON!

Todos- o quê????

[Ophanimon era uma mulher de um 1.73, de pele clara, e lindos cabelos ruivos compridos que iam até o meio da canela, usava uma blusa branca de botões sem mangas e uma saia cintura alta Verde longo que ia até seus pés]

(Nesse momento Son se retira...)

Ophanimon- creio que vocês estão cheios de perguntas não é?

Takuya- sim! Tipo porque vocês nos chamaram, porque os digimons estão com aparência humanoide, e coisas do tipo.

Ophanimon- hum... então vamos entrando,

Takuya- sim!

Logo todos entraram e passaram por aqueles corredores que lhes pareciam bastante familiar, após subir algumas escadas eis que eles chegam numa grande sala com uma mesa Redonda enorme que ficava bem ao centro e sentados alí estavam dois homens, o primeiro sentando mais ao centro da mesa era o Mestre Seraphimon, com 1.80 de altura,olhos azuis, tinha um cabelo alaranjado e partido ao meio na parte da frente e um rabo de cavalo que ia até o meio de suas costas, usava um pano verde que cobria parcialmente o rosto, uma blusa azul de botões aberta e uma blusa preta por dentro, causas dins e sapatos sociais de couro e o outro era o Mestre Querubimon que possuía um semblante mais fechado e estava sentado mais a esquerda de Seraphimon era o mais lato dos três com 1.9090, tinha cabelos Rosa claro que ficava todo bagunçado no seu rosto e ia até a cintura, tinha duas longas orelhas com anéis sagrados que ia do topo de sua cabeça até a cintura e que lembrava muito a sua mega, tinha olhos cinzas, usava também uma blusa de botões roça aberta com uma blusa vermelha, causas pretas meio coladas e botas de couro.

Seraphimon- faz muito tempo que não nos vemos não é?

Izumi- o senhor deve ser o Mestre Seraphimon não é?

Seraphimon- AAA sim! mais como você soube?

Izume- é que o outro Mestre alí tem umas orelhas que me lembram o Mestre Querubimon ( da uma risada discreta)

Seraphimon faz uma cara de engraçada e olha em direção ao Querubimon

Querubimon- então já que vocês já sabem quem nós somos, vamos logo com isso!

Koji- até que fim!

Takuya- então porque estamos aque?

Querubimon- hum... vocês já devem ter notado que não há quase nenhum digimon na rua não é?

Izume- sim! não vimos ninguém por todo caminho, por que isso?

Ophanimon- bem isso... (faz uma cara triste e olha para o chão)

Seraphimon- isso é por que o digimundo está se preparando pra uma guerra.

Takuya- Guerra? NÃO ME DIGA QUE LUCEMON RENASCEU?

Querubimon- não é isso! é que de tempos em tempos o digimundo passa por isso, serve para manter o equilíbrio de bem e do mal.

Koji- e resolvem isso com uma guerra?

Querubimon- sim!

Koji- mais isso é muito idiota

Izume- Koji por favor!

Takuya- ele tem razão!

Izume-Takuya?

Takuya- numa guerra muitas pessoas inocentes morrem! cidades ficam destruídas e numca voltam a ser o que eram!

Ophanimon- sim! exatamente!

Takuya-então porque? vocês não podem fazer nada!?

Seraphimon- infelizmente não temos poder pra isso!

Tommy- se vocês não podem fazer nada então quem pode?

Querubimon- vocês!

Takuya- como?

Ophanimon- é isso que vamos contar a vocês...

Querubimon- isso foi a muito tempo, em uma época em que os digimons e o digimundo eram constantemente apagados, e haviam lutas e mais lutas... era basicamente o mu do dos mais fortes.

Seraphimon- então o Deus do digimundo farto de tudo isso foi até o mundo humano buscar ajuda e lá encontrou 38 famílias nobres e puras, assim ele fez um contrato para que um membro de cada família seria convocado parapara proteger o digimundo sempre que precisarem.

Ophanimon- mais uma família em especial foi escolhida 14 membros que por ventura seriam 7 Mestres da Luz e 7 Mestres das trevas, mais essa parte do contrato não foi dito.

Seraphimon- assim de tempos em tempos surge 1 Mestre da Luz e 1 das trevas para que possam se enfrentar até a morte e com os seus códigos mantenham o equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal.

Takuya- mais o digimundo entra em conflito mesmo com esse tal equilíbrio!

Ophanimon- espera Takuya! é por isso que existem os membros das outras famílias, quando acontece algum problemas assim.

Seraphimon- é aí que a gente entra! somos guerreiros lendários também! a diferença entre nós é que não somos guerreiros elementares como vocês.

Coite- como assim?

Querubimon- é que se adquiri esse título os grupos de digimons que salvaram o digimundo, são essas as chamas de equipes, e existem 5 reconhecidas até agora.

Takuya- equipes?

Seraphimon- sim é vocês também são uma equipe!

Izume- nós também?!?

Ophanimon- sim! são a quarta equipe! conhecida como a equipe elementar, por possuir 10 membros cada um com um elemento em particular.

Takuya- 10 membros Haim? É cadê os outros 4?

Querubimon- bem eles estão aque, porém ele estão cansados após uma missão realizada ontem a noite e que parece tivemos êxito.

Coite- oque? então aqueles digimons estão aquele também?

Seraphimon- correto! mais eles são humanos assim como vocês

Koji- e que missão é essa? já que somos do mesmo grupo creio que não deve ter segredos entre nós

Querubimon- "tsi" tem haver com o décimo primeiro guerreiro lendário!

Takuya- décimo primeiro?

Ophanimon- sim! mais isso é conversa pra outra hora! primeiro vamos esclarecer algumas coisas básicas.

Izume- é verdade, como vocês adquiriram essa aparência?

Querubimon- isso acontece sempre que os Mestre nascem nesse mundo (Nesse momento Querubimon puxa um enorme livre o que estava debaixo da mesa) bem vejamos... achei!

aque diz que nessa era devem nascer os últimos metres da Luz e das trevas.

Ophanimon- é por isso que vocês foram chamados até aque!

Koji- pra sermos uma espécie de quarda costas?

Seraphimon- quase isso, os mestres não gostão muito de ser "protegidos" uma vez que eles são mais poderosos que todos nós juntos.

Takuya- então porque estamos aque?

Querubimon- vocês faram parte do exército particular dela

Izumi- dela?

Ophanimon- sim! o sétimo e último Mestre da Luz é uma mulher! será a mestra Sanzomon!

Seraphimon- e o último Mestre das trevas será um homem, mais seu nome ainda não consta nos registros desse livro.

Takuya- se eles são tão poderosos então porque eles não lutam só entres eles mesmo?

JP- também acho, porque se no final eles dois acabam morrendo mesmo, então por que eles tem que envolver o digimundo?

Querubimon- simples! já pensou se um deles acaba prevalecendo sobre o outro?

JP-aaaann... não!

Querubimon- com seus poderes, eles podiam se tornar Reis do digimundo, e vários digimaus fazem de tudo para que o Mestre das trevas vença o da Luz, assim digimons bons são forçados a lutar pra não deixar o mal prevalecer, mais isso nunca aconteceu até agora!

Ophanimon- já que essa vez será a última.

Koji- mais pra mim isso ainda não esclarece a nossa importância aque!

Seraphimon- é que dessa vez será diferente, as escrituras antigas mostram que dá luta do sétimo Mestre será a última! e seu vencedor será o novo rei do digimundo!

Ophanimon- entendeu agora Koji? vocês são reforços para garantir que a mestra Sanzomon vença, uma vez que ela é um Mestre da Luz e por isso princesa do digimundo!

Izume- todos os metres São príncipes e princesas?

Querubimon- uhum! incluindo os mestres das trevas, mais eles são chamados de príncipes caídos.

Tommy-bem... então temos que ir de encontro com a mestra Sanzomon?

Takuya- isso mesmo! onde ela está ?

Ophanimon- infelizmente não temos essa informação ( Ophanimon baixa a cabeça num tom desapontado)

Querubimon- essa será a sua missão!

Coite- encontrar a mestra?

Seraphimon- Quase isso, as informações que temos é que existe um décimo primeiro guerreiro lendário vivendo num mosteiro e com ele há uma garota que aparentemente pertence a família da Mestra, que como vocês sabem ela vem de uma família humana assim como vocês!

Takuya- mais como vamos encontrar a mestra?

Ophanimon- depois que vocêsse encontrarem com a mestra, vocês devem se dirigir aos esquadrões Digitais que é o lar dos mais forte guerreiros do digimundo!

Tommy- e aonde fica isso?

Querubimon- Não sabemos!

(Todos fazem uma cara de confusos)

Takuya- então come que vocês querem que a gente vá até lá?

Seraphimon- Não sabemos porque sua entrada muda todos os dias, nunca fica no mesmo lugar!

Izume- e como é essa entrada?

Ophanimon- Não é bem uma entrada e sim uma grande escada transparente que leva até o céu!!

Coite-o quê? ??

Takuya- então quer dizer que podemos bater de cara com ela a qualquer momento?

Querubimon- basicamente sim! mais a líder digital do mosteiro o qual vocês vão é uma excelente rastredora e vidente, ela será capaz de deduzir com exatidão aonde está a escada

Koji- e depois que subirmos, o quê devemos fazer?

Ophanimon- vocês deveram atravessa os 10 batalhões e chegar até a grande casa! lá dentro tem uma estátua enorme da Mestra Sanzomon portando arco e flecha que apontam para o horizonte!

Tommy- e depois?

Seraphimon-depois é só pedir para a menina tocar na estátua que a mesma disparará a flecha em direção a mestra e descarregará todo o seu poder, feito isso vocês estaram sobre ordens direta da princesa e nós também!

Koji- Não me parece ser tão difícil assim!

Ophanimon- mais tenham cuidado, pois os digimaus estão a solta e fariam de tudo para garantir que vocês não avancem! por isso é preciso permanecer alertas!

JP- Bem... Eu estou um caco!

Izume- JP!

JP- o quêfoi Izume? aposto que você também tá cansada

Izume vira o rosto

Ophanimon- você tem razão! devem está cansados da viagem e depois de tudo que ouviram... Sonnn... venha aque!

Son- sim senhora?!?

Ophanimon- Son, meu bem, mostre a eles um local para repousarem

Son- (Son se curva) sim mestra Ophanimon!

Seraphimon- devemos nos ver no jantar, então ai discutiremos qualquer dúvida que tiverem está bem?

Takuya- está bem...

Os jovens se retiram junto ao Son

Querubimon- Será que eles estão prontos para saber de toda verdade por trás da Mestra Sanzomon?

Ophanimon- é isso que eu mais temo!


End file.
